The Pokemon Nutcracker
by Riley Sky
Summary: Kate's godfather gives her a strange xmas present; a buizel nutcracker. When Kate shrinks and the buizel comes to life, they have no choice but to team up in order to defeat the Dark King. There's more to the buizel than meets the eye and soon Kate's swept up in a magical adventure unlike any other. (christmas fanfic)
1. A Godfather's Gift

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

…**ok fine. It's not Christmas. (yet) But tis the season! This fanfic is a little reward for my fanfic readers and followers! Just a small Christmas present to show my appreciation! Theme? THE NUTCRACKER! A classic. I'll be using elements from several different stories but of course 91% of this is originality. We've got our classic characters and new surprises!**

**When do we start the awesomeness? RIGHT NOW!**

**When will this be finished? BEFORE CHRISTMAS SOMETIME!**

**Read, review and enjoy! Oh and grab some eggnog, hot chocolate or some sort of Christmas drink. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or ANY of the Nutcracker stories**

**Claimer: I do own changes to plot/characters**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

From the darkened sky came snowflakes, descending to the snow covered grounds of Vientown. It was Christmas Eve, where hopes of children were alive with the wonder of what Santa might bring. Even the adults were cheerful and festive, hanging decorative lights all over town and caroling. There wasn't a single person in town who wasn't overjoyed by the holiday.

The Vientown Ranger Base, however, were the ones most excited. Their decorations were quite merry and their happy spirited fueled by eggnog & pudding. And there was a party with massive celebration. For not only was it Christmas Eve. But a ranger, known as Kate, managed to save an entire ship of pokemon from near death.

"To crashing a ship and destroying a school's pier!"

"CHEERS!"

Everyone in base seemed to have a wonderful time. The rangers, operator and mechanic were dancing away. Bertha had stopped by for a little bit to deliver milk pudding, as did Kate's family to congratulate her. Music was in the air and the fun didn't seem to ever stop.

"Hey rookie!" Crawford rubbed her hair, messing it up. "How's it feel to be a Christmas hero?"

"Pretty darn awesome!" Kate laughed.

"HEY WHO TOOK ALL THE COOKIES!" Luana raged near the snack bar.

"Ack!" Crawford sweatdropped. "Gotta go!"

He dashed off, causing Luana to give chase. Sooner or later they'd be kissing it up under the mistletoe. Kate never did understand romance nor did she want to. She instead played with some of the pokemon around the base and talked to the others.

"I see everyone's in fine spirits tonight."

From the entrance came a familiar figure.

"Professor Hastings!" Kate ran over to hug him. "You made it!"

Hastings laughed heartily. "Kate, it's been too long! You've grown quite a bit!"

Kate knew Professor Hastings from way back. Her family and his were close friends for years so naturally they'd know each other. Hastings was even made Kate's godfather, though he felt more like a grandfather figure to Kate. Though ranger'ing prevented Kate from seeing him often (whether it was his work or Kate's), she was still very close to the professor.

"Welcome to the party professor!" Barlow greeted.

"Ah Barlow. Good to see you." Hastings said. "How are things here in Vientown?"

The base leader and professor started to chat. Kate went for some hot chocolate and took a seat on a couch by the Christmas tree. Elaine had relaxed there, worn from the party and from all the preparations.

"Come on. Not gonna stay up for Santa?" Kate giggled.

Elaine grinned. "I'm way too old."

"_Twenty one_ is not old!" Kate scolded in a teasing voice.

"Well it is to me." Elaine chuckled. "Besides, I'm saving my energy for Ollie."

"Ollie? Geez…what is with the romance?" Kate groaned. "It's so annoying!"

"You think that now but just you wait. You'll find a guy who you think is dynamite." Elaine smirked all-knowingly.

"Who's to say she hasn't already?"

Crawford and Luana came over to the couch.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"What about that red haired guy you came to the internship with?" Crawford questioned. "You two were awfully close."

"KEITH? Heck no!" Kate gagged. "Not _him_!"

Keith Dazzle…wow did that name take Kate back. They met on Kate's first day of ranger school and he was a thorn in her side ever since. It wasn't that they hated each other. But their stubborn rivalry usually outshined that 'best friend' aspect. Keith was a hotheaded, arrogant jerk most of the time who never hesitated to ram heads with Kate. That stupid attitude always managed to tick her off.

"Hey isn't Keith the nephew of Professor Hastings?" Luana asked.

"Don't remind me." Kate muttered.

That little detail was something Keith was proud of. And it always irritated Kate. To think the man she was close to was the uncle of her competitive redhaired rival. Although…sometimes Kate did admit to missing Keith. Just a tiny bit. Things would be a lot more interesting with him picking fights left and right. How was he in Fiore? Living it up as a hot shot ranger?

After some more teasing, the three friends went off. Kate was left to pout by the Christmas tree. Though it didn't last long. The beauty of the Christmas tree wasn't anything to sulk at. Everyone did a great job putting it together and decorating. Kate smiled remembering how she helped put the staryu light at the top of the tree….as Crawford tangled himself in the lights.

"Having a nice time?"

Hastings took a seat next to his goddaughter. With a smile, he started to dig something from his pockets. Something was wrapped in light blue tissue paper.

"I have your Christmas present." Hastings set it in Kate's hands.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything!" Kate told him.

"I insist. For my favorite goddaughter." Hastings said.

Kate carefully unwrapped the tissue paper, revealing the gift inside.

"A nutcracker…" Kate whispered.

There was a nutcracker about half a foot tall, if that. But rather than shaped like a human solider, it was a buizel shaped nutcracker. There was a scarlet red & navy blue sash with gold circles. Very detailed and crafted beautifully.

"I love it!" Kate hugged Hastings.

"I thought you might." Hastings smiled. "He may not look like it but inside that nutcracker beats the heart of a prince."

"A buizel? Prince?" Kate blinked.

"Ah, yes. There's a story that goes along with him." Hastings spoke. "You see, he was a strong lad with much confidence. After traveling across a distant land, the young man was ready to assume his position at the castle."

"But something stopped him." Kate guessed.

"Something did. An evil man with nothing but darkness in his heart." Hastings went on. "For his dream was to cast the land in darkness and become king. The only thing that could stop him was the castle and the brilliant minds that lie inside. So a curse was set upon the castle. But the young lad intervened, absorbing most of the curse and transforming him into a buizel. At that point, two other strong figures tried to fight only to have gone down the same way."

"So what did they transform into?" Kate asked.

"One was captain of the air brigade, causing her to change into a staraptor. The other was land based and held a certain 'spark' to him, which made him into a luxray." Hastings answered. "Even in his sorry state, the buizel attacked the enemy and tried to save the castle. Unfortunately, a second curse was cast which locked him into the state of a nutcracker. Then the castle itself was put under a spell as were the people and pokemon inside. Even as we speak, that curse is in effect."

"Wait, that's it? That's a sad ending…" Kate frowned.

"Maybe it's not over. For the evil man must be slain and the buizel must capture the heart of a fair princess to break the spell." Hastings told her. "Who knows? It could be you."

"ME? No, no!" Kate sweatdropped. "I'm _nothing_ like a princess!"

Hastings, with a grin, got up from the couch and went to talk to the others at the party. Kate looked down at the nutcracker. There were a bowl of nuts on a side table so Kate grabbed one. She put it between the jaws of the buizel and used the tail to chomp down. Success! The nut was cracked! Kate tossed the nut into her mouth, delighted at the gift.

"So you're a prince." Kate whispered. "I wonder what you'd look like as a human…"

Naturally, the nutcracker was silent. Though the light made its eyes twinkle in the most peculiar way, just for a moment.

Throughout the party, Kate kept the buizel nutcracker close to her. She ate all sorts of candies, pudding and eggnog. There were high spirits as everyone danced and opened presents. With her friends and the laughter they shared, Kate felt this truly was a magical Christmas.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Any of my usual followers who noticed, it may seem a bit familiar. Yes Keith is a buizel again and there's also the staraptor/luxray thing (kind of obvious). Be patient because this story and my other story (Beauty & The Buizel) don't have too much in common and they're totally different!**

**Next chapter? Comin right up!**


	2. Come to Life

**Wow a lot of responses on chapter one? Not bad. Nice work! GO ME! GO ME! ITS MY BIRTHDAY (no not really…) GO ME!**

**Read, review and enjoy!  
**

**EDIT: New cover art! YAY! Credit for this cover art goes to a deviantart gal named NightComet so THANK YOU EPICALLY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPER KAWAII PERMISSION!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The party took awhile to settle down. Guests went to their own homes and the professor went off to see to some business. Meanwhile, the rangers cleaned up the base.

…ok. _Some_ of it.

They were all too tired. Kate took a five minute break on the couch but fell asleep cuddling her buizel nutcracker. It was then everyone else decided to get some rest. With lights turned off, the base went off to bed as Kate dozed underneath the brilliance of the Christmas tree. She peacefully slept through the long hours of the wintery night.

Then came midnight.

There was an ancient clock chime that went for twelve rings. Strange part? There wasn't a godfather clock around. Only a digital clock but even then the rings didn't come from it. It echoed off the walls and filled the air. As if by magic.

Speaking of magic, something else mystical occurred. For way off in a corner, by the tools in the mechanic station, there was a small hole. As the clock struck, the hole began to fill a light blue glow. Three beams of light cerulean light shot out from there and went into the room. The first circled high above the room, along the ceiling, and bathed the area in sparkles. There was a second that swirled around the Christmas tree.

From the hole came something else. But not light beams. No, this time it was different. There were tiny creatures that were half human, half pokemon. They were mostly dark or ice type pokemon, with a few steel types here and there. The hybrids were in many numbers and charged forth from the hole in the wall.

Finally, the final light went active. Between then and when this first started, the nutcracker had fallen to the floor (presumably by Kate in her sleep). The blue light shimmered and glittered around the nutcracker. After the light died down, the eyes of the nutcracker started to regain their own brilliant green shade. The nutcracker stirred, making movement. It was alive! And not happy to see the hybrids wreaking havoc in the ranger base.

"Damn Dim Sun…" The buizel muttered before charging off.

Kate groggily woke up. She realized at once that the nutcracker was gone and looked all over the couch for it. Her ears suddenly detected the sound of attacks and tiny yelling. Kate looked to a bedside table (that Elaine had been fixing prior), where her buizel-nutcracker was battling against the hybrids. Strange how a pokemon made of wood could use water attacks, if any attacks at all.

"Got to be a dream…" Kate whispered, shaking her head. "Too much eggnog at the party."

From the hole, two more hybrids came. They were leading something into the room. This time it was a human, at least that's what he appeared to be. He had eyes that looked like ice, with light blue hair to match. The outfit looked to be somewhat regal; of course blue/white to match. The stranger angrily searched the room for something. When he stormed over in the buizels direction, who just fended off the last of the hybrids.

"You know, you're a pain in the (bleep) as a nutcracker." The man said.

"Oh you haven't seen me in action yet." The buizel smugly remarked.

With a quick movement, he pushed a mechanics book onto the tiny man and his hybrid comrades. They weren't crushed but stunned temporarily. Buizel leapt to the ground a few feet away from the man, who lifted the book and tossed it to the side.

"Shall we battle?" The man went into an attack stance.

"Ready when you are." Buizel responded with a glare.

So the battle began. Buizel used water to attack as well as a few other-type moves. Surprisingly, the man whipped two spheres from his hands; one of ice and one of darkness. They leapt at one another with fierceness and determination. At first, it seemed like the buizel was winning. And then opponent lashed out a beam of ice that not only knocked the buizel to the ground but also froze him there, to prevent from escaping. The man aimed a dark aura hand at him.

"Time I finished what I started." He said. "How's about I turn you into toothpicks?"

Kate watched the scene, shocked beyond belief. She couldn't let her nutcracker be killed! So the girl jumped up and grabbed a nearby magazine. Rolling it up, Kate raised it like a club and stepped forth.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Kate told the man, ready to smack him.

The man turned around, a bit surprised to see her intervene. But it didn't seem to scare him. Now both his hands were glowing black and aimed at Kate.

"Meddling girl so towering and tall, how's about I shrink you small?" The man recited.

"NO!" Buizel cried out.

Before Kate could react, two beams of darkness shot out from the man's palms. It surrounded Kate in an eerie glow. Within mere seconds, Kate watched as everything around her started to get bigger and bigger. The Christmas tree looked like a mountain and the floor spread out as big as a house. Before long, Kate had shrunk to a very small size.

"Not so fearless now are we?" The man chuckled evilly.

He now was only a tiny bit taller than she was. Kate started to step back as the man was beginning to advance on her. Poor girl grew terrified, not knowing what to think of all this.

BAM!

With a shout, the man was knocked several feet back thanks to a buizel's aqua-jet. The buizel stood in front of Kate, readying for two incoming hybrids.

"Listen to me." The buizel said to her. "You have to get to somewhere safe."

"I can't let you battle these things alone!" Kate shook her head.

"We don't have a choice! Now _go_!" Buizel snapped.

Kate hated to leave but she knew he was right. There were more hybrids coming and she'd never take em all on. Add the fact her styler wasn't with her so she couldn't help anyways. Kate found a loose string in the couch. Seizing this opportunity, she dashed the short distance away and climbed up. The buizel managed to lure the other hybrids away but backed himself into a wall.

"Please be alright…" Kate thought, watching him.

The buizel didn't seem too worried. He was pretty skillfull with battle techniques and abilities. Managed to fend off a good number of hybrids from him.

"You're getting tired, buizel." The man returned, recovering from the aqua-jet. "Give it up."

The pokemon gave a low-growl instead. He jumped onto the heads of the hybrids, hopping from one to the next past his opponent.

"You won't get away this time!" The man yelled.

The buizel wasn't listening. He jumped onto one of the lower branches of the Christmas tree. For a brief moment, the buizel gave a concerned glance at Kate's direction. Soon he was focused on the fact the enemy was starting to climb the Christmas tree after him. The buizel used a water gun before springing up to the next branch. He followed a pattern of dodging an attack, climbing higher up and then launching his own attack (usually a water gun). The man was doing more or less the same but switched between the ice and dark often.

It was when they were halfway up to the tree when the cycle broke. Before the buizel reached a branch, the man froze it solid. The buizel slipped and was hanging by a paw, on the edge. Either he'd slip and fall or the man, who formed a dark sphere, would get him. A fearful look was etched into the pokemon's eyes.

"Game over, buizel." The man smirked, preparing the final attack.

Kate had to do something. She looked for something to throw but there wasn't anything but the slippers on her feet. Hey wait…

"HEY YOU BLUE HAIRED CREEP!" Kate shouted.

The man looked in her direction as Kate lobbed the slipped right at him.

POW!

Right in the head! The man dizzily stumbled but then fell from the branch, to the hard floor with a thud. All the hybrids gasped in astonishment. Their leader had been defeated. Kate saw some twitching so he wasn't dead. The hybrids carried the man's unconscious body and scurried back through the hole in the wall.

Kate, sensing the danger was over, climbed down from the couch. The buizel managed to get down from the tree and come over to her. Now he was about as tall as her knees in their shrunken state.

"So it _is_ you…" The buizel's voice was barely a whisper.

"What'd you say?" Kate asked, unable to hear it.

"Er…nothing!" The buizel sweatdropped. "Thanks for saving my life out there. You've got good aim."

"I couldn't let those jerks hurt you." Kate told him. "And being a ranger strengthened that aspect of me, I guess."

The buizel grinned. "So I see, Kate."

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" Kate stared at him in disbelief.

"Ack! Er I, um….I just know from…." The buizel paused, as if a lump formed in his throat. "…let's keep that a mystery."

The buizel turned away from Kate, a strange look on his face. Kate looked around at the giant room. Everything was so…gigantic…

"I've got to be dreaming…" Kate mumbled.

"Your dream, my nightmare." The buizel huffed. "This is all too real."

"Then can you change me back?" Kate requested. "I think I was a lot taller than this."

"Well you're outta luck. I can't break your spell." The buizel sighed.

"WHAT!" Kate exclaimed.

"Sorry but…" The buizel started to say.

WHOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH!

A strong wind blew, nearly knocking Kate off her feet. A gold sparkle blew from the top of the tree and zoomed all the way down to the floor. It swept back up again, landing on one of the couch arms.

"Maybe I can help you out."

The gold light took shape. First were light skin, clothed in a white dress with a very light blue stripe. Then matching blue flat shoes and white gloves. A tail (costume or real, hard to tell) came from the back that resembled a pachirisu's. Ears came from the head of blond hair. The girl looked familiar but the blue mask she wore made it impossible to tell whom she was.

"Rhyt…" The buizel froze mid-sentence again. "gah…what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I just say I was here to help?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "You really are getting dense."

"Am not." The buizel rolled his eyes.

"So…who are you?" Kate hesitantly asked the girl.

The girl gave a warm smile. "A friend."

Kate knew she recognized this girl. But who the heck was she?

"See, you're not the only one stuck in a spell. That buizel happens to be in one too." The girl informed.

Kate stared down at buizel in shock. "Really?"

"Yep." Buizel muttered. "Used to be…well…not a nutcracker. And not a pokemon."

"See, the only way to break the spells Ice put on you is for buizel here to defeat him and win the love of the fairest princess in the land." The girl instructed. "Now finding Ice, aka the man who shrunk Kate down, is easy. Go to the land of Aimla. Get to the castle and you're there."

"And the princess?" Buizel questioned.

"Not that easy. She's pretty elusive from what I've heard. Supposed to have an angelic-like power that can quell the most violent pokemon." The girl said. "But rumor has it she'll be resting on an island called the Paradise of Flowers. It lies just over the Tempest Ocean."

"You forget that Ocean Tempest is the most dangerous thing to cross in Aimla." Buizel reminded.

"Hey I've seen you take on worse." The girl shrugged. "Anyways Kate, go with buizel. He'll need your help."

The buizel mumbled something in annoyance. Ignoring him, the girl created a gold glow in her hands which formed into an object. The object was tossed into Kate's hands.

"A necklace?" Kate gasped at its simple but pretty heart-shaped design.

"A locket, actually." The girl corrected. "Once the requirements are fulfilled for breaking the curse, open it and you'll return to normal size. Or use it as an escape if something goes horribly wrong. Either way."

"Lack of faith much?" Buizel raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. We better get a move on before something else comes up."

He started to walk off. Kate looked back at the girl, who waved an arm towards the hole in the wall.

"You coming or what, _pigtails_?"

That nickname and attitude…made Kate so irritated! The irritation was a bit recognizable but Kate was too annoyed to really think much about that.

"Sure thing, _nutcracker_." Kate responded.

Buizel seemed displeased with the nickname. Hey, he got that coming to him. Kate started to walk in the direction of the hole, with the buizel at her side. She put the necklace on, securing it around her neck as they arrived to the hole.

"Ready?" Buizel asked.

"As I'll ever be." Kate nodded.

Together, they walked into the dark tunnel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So who do you think that mysterious girl is? Why can't the buizel say how he knows Kate or said girl? And is the author either lazy or clever in naming the up-coming land of adventure "Aimla"? All these questions and more the next chapter! Don't worry folks! You won't have much of a wait!**


	3. Aimla

**Been rewatching movies and such to study the nutcracker tale. How come when I want to write about the nutcracker, all my usual sources suddenly crash? GRRRRR. Luckily, this resourceful author finds other ways!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At first, there was nothing but darkness. Kate couldn't even see the floor or the walls. How could she know where she was going?

WHOOOSSSHHH!

Another rush of wind greeted her. A circle of light appeared underneath her and buizel, with rays of light sprawling high above them. With every passing second, it kept getting brighter and brighter.

"Hang on! We're being transported!" Buizel yelled over the howling wind.

A whirlwind picked up. It circled the pair viciously, soon blocking their sight completed. Kate screamed as the wind grew faster and stronger as it swirled around. When it stopped moments later, Kate found herself and buizel falling.

"WAAHHHHHHH!"

BAM!

Ouch! Rough landing. But at least it was in…snow? Yes there was snow. Several feet of it. A chilly breeze blew within what seemed to be a giant ice cavern. Though it was a bit cold, Kate was too bothered by it.

"You alright?" Buizel asked, digging himself out of the snow.

"Yep." Kate replied. "I'm _cool_."

The joke earned her a grin from the wooden pokemon. Both of them scanned the walls, trying to find an exit. Didn't seem to be one. Looked as though the walls were solid ice.

"Great. How the heck do we get outta here?" Buizel mumbled under his breath.

In the wind, there was a small cry. Kate heard it and tried to find where it came from.

"_G-…glaaayy…."_

Aha. There it was. Kate faintly heard it. She crossed over some snow drifts and to the source. Keith, confused, followed. It was deep in the snow that Kate found what made the noise. A glaceon. A glaceon in severe pain, it's front right foot stabbed by an icicle.

"You poor thing…" Kate whispered, inspecting it.

"_Glaaay…"_ The glaceon moaned.

Kate remembered something. She dug through her pockets and found a roll of white medical bandages. Before the Christmas party, Kate found it lying around and told herself she'd put it away later. Good thing she didn't.

"It'll be ok, don't cry…" Kate said in a soothing voice. "Here, I'll help you out."

The glaceon settled down when Kate stroked its fur. As she did so, Kate inspected the icicle. Good news! It wouldn't do much damage! Just get the thing out, wash out the blood and wrap it up. No harm done. Kate kept coaxing the scared pokemon as she readied herself for icicle removal.

One…two….YANK! The glaceon yelped and trembled, feeling a jolt of pain. Kate asked Buizel to wash off the blood with water gun, to which the water pokemon complied. After that, all that needed to be done was wrap the wound with the bandaid.

"You feeling better…girl?" Kate could tell its gender by the patterns on glaceon's back.

"_Glay."_ Glaceon nodded.

"Just be careful on that foot for a little while" Kate warned. "You do that and you'll be healed up in no time."

Kate glanced back at Keith for a second but then held her gaze. Keith was watching her, a gentle expression adorning his face.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You're amazing. Taking care of glaceon like that." Keith told her. "I mean, how do you do it?"

Kate shrugged. "Ranger'ing maybe? I guess I've always been helping pokemon. Even when I was a kid, I nursed pidgey's and zizagoons back to health. Helping pokemon and making the world a better place….it's part of who I am. All I want is to see others be happy."

There was a small smile on the buizel. "You really are something, pigtails."

ACK! _Again_ with that nickname!

"And you're not so bad yourself, nutcracker." Kate retorted.

Buizel groaned at the nickname. Sheesh. He should learn that if he calls her pigtails, he gets his own little nickname thrown right back at him.

"_Glay! Glaaaay!"_ The glaceon got up, its paw wrapped up tightly. _"Glay glay glay!"_

"No trouble at all." Kate giggled. "Just be careful, ok?"

The glaceon then started to hop over the snow drifts. She looked at Kate from some distance away and nodded its head, motioning to follow her. Kate and buizel glanced at each other. Nothing to lose. Without words, both decided to follow glaceon. Glaceon lead them across the vast winter wonderland. She was bouncing (though cautious with the foot) in the snow, looking back every so often.

Eventually, there was a light. A bright light at the end of the cavern. Kate and buizel ran for it, soon finding it was the way out! YES! The glaceon managed to lead them out of the winter tunnel! Kate wished to thank it but the pokemon already scurried off.

"Stroke of luck, eh?" Keith spoke up. "Nice job helping glaceon."

They left the icy cave and were greeted by warm sunshine. Kate gasped at the sight before her. It…it was beautiful! Mountains in the far distance, miles of forests, snow-covered landscapes here & there and so much to see! Every inch of the land was beauty!...well…minus a storm cloud area in the high distant mountains. Still!

"Amazing!" Kate whispered.

"Welcome to Aimla." Keith said.

"So beautiful! It…it sort of reminds me of Almia." Kate took a deep breath of the fresh, strangely minty, air.

Keith didn't respond to that comment though Kate could've sworn his eyes twinkled for a split moment. As if he knew something she didn't.

"Better get moving." Keith told her instead.

Kate followed him down a steep pathway to the woods. "So this princess is going to help us?"

"So this princess can help us?" Kate asked.

"I'm pretty sure. She's our only hope." Buizel answered. "If we can't find her, then I'll never get this curse taken off me. And there's no chance we'd take down Ice, the Dark King."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

From the tree branches, there was something watching them. A moltres but this one, however, was much smaller; the size of a pidgey.

"Interesting…" She snickered quietly, listening in on the conversation.

Without being seen, the pidgey leapt from the branch and flew into the skies. Using the wind, she soared over the vast land and to a location way up north. On a particularly tall hillside was a dark castle that gave off an eerie vibe. The moltres flew over the hybrid guards and into a window, where there was a throne room filled with shelves of books.

Within the throne room, sitting on top a mighty chair, was Ice. He had been reading a book on programming, not even bothered by the moltres' sudden arrival. Moltres touched the floor and immediately transformed. Bird feet became feet in pink boots, wings into long arms and with the bodily curves of a young woman. A pink haired woman stood where the moltres once had.

"I'm back." The 'moltres' said.

Ice was silent for a moment. "Well? What's new, Lavana? Any news?"

"Oh I wish I could remember! But I can't remember anything! I'm feeling faint! If only…cough…" Lavana dramatically feel to her knees, putting a hand to her forehead in theatrical style. "If only I had my makeup kit...!"

"I really should just slice your powdered head right off…" Ice mumbled bitterly.

"It'd be a shame." Lavana shrugged nonchalantly. "Tsk, tsk. Then you'd never the gossip I overheard. Quite juicy. Might have something to do with _you_."

Ice grit his teeth. He waved his hands and magically conjured up a makeup bag. The dark king tossed it to Lavana, who quickly started to powder her face and apply lipstick.

"Why thank you." Lavana said, satisfied. "Why don't you look stunning…"

"Just skip to the news!" Ice snapped.

Lavana rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. For starters, the nutcracker's back."

"WHAT!" Ice exclaimed, tossing his book to the side.

"Beats me but he's got some girl with him. Total weirdo. Dunno who she is." Lavana shrugged.

"Oh but _I_ do…" Ice muttered some curses, rubbing his sore head as he remembered the 'slipper attack'.

"Anyways, this part might concern you." Lavana went on. "They're looking for the 'fairest princess in the land' who supposedly can break their spells and take you down."

"Fairest princess in the land?" Ice raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of her."

He rose to his feet. Ice paced the floor, in deep thought. Then he frowned and turned to Lavana and a nearby hybrid guard.

"Get me the Book of Brighton! AND get me that blasted nutcracker!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Originally I planned on having Wheeler or Heath be Ice's henchman. But Wheeler was done in another fanfic and seemed to predictable. As for Heath, I really couldn't incorporate him the way I wanted. Ran out of options so I decided, why not Lavana? Hadn't really featured her much yet.**

**Also you like what I did near the end? *smirks* Heh. References.**

**Next chapter is soon to arrive!**


	4. New Friends, Old Memories

**TIME TO WRITE MY MAIN SERIES STORY CHAPTER!**

…**.damn. Temporary writers block. *moves onto this story* Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and buizel managed to walk through the woods. It started getting dark, with evening coming down onto the land. Mist rose into the low part of the ground as the sounds of the forest grew quiet. There was snow but it wasn't terribly high. As Kate pressed on, she noticed it started to collide into hills and straighten into pathways. Buizel seemed to know the way through it so she trusted him to lead the way.

"Oh no…" Buizel froze up.

Right in front was a village. Or at least the remains of one. Kate saw that there were huts made from brown material and white roofing; almost as if it were gingerbread and frosting (there was a faint scent of it). But the huts were smashed and many were toppled over in ruins. Debris was scattered all over.

"This used to be a meeting place for me and some friends. Looks like Ice got to it." Buizel mumbled, a tad choked up.

"I'm sorry…" Kate whispered.

"Not your fault." Buizel flashed a sad smile. "I-I didn't know things got so bad while I was gone. If I had been here, maybe I could've helped."

Together they walked through the abandoned area. Buizel looked solemn, as if thinking things over. Kate felt bad for him. To think his friends were here and then wiped out by the pokemon army. It was terrible! Kate wouldn't want anything to happen to her friends in Vientown. She'd hate to see them get hurt, let alone….killed….

"Hey!"

A voice? But no one else was around? Where the heck did it come from?

"Thank arceus…" Buizel looked up, relieved.

Kate looked where he was to see a staraptor. The magnificent bird pokemon gracefully swooped down and landed before the pair. For a staraptor, she sure was pretty.

"I thought you were dead!" buizel told the staraptor.

"Ha! Far from it!" Staraptor huffed. "…hm? Now who is this?"

She was talking about Kate.

"This is Kate." Buizel introduced. "She wound up getting involved and got a curse on her too. So she's helping us take out Ice and the Dim Sun army."

"Well Kate, I'm W…." The staraptor paused. "…know what? Just call me Star. Staraptor's a mouthful anyways."

What was with those pauses? Kate noticed buizel do it too. They were about to say something, stopped and then continued on. Why? Seemed really weird.

"So what happened here?" Buizel asked.

"Needed time alone. Went out flying with S…er…a certain someone accompanied me on land. We came back and found everything, and everyone, disappeared. The Dim Sun army's doing, no doubt. They might have gotten one or two comrades but I hope everyone else escaped alright." Star explained.

"You and me both." Buizel said.

"It's getting late. There's a base built in the Eastern Forest. Better head there." Star told them.

Star started flying again, showing the way. Kate and buizel followed her on foot. They left the wrecked village and started to go into the trees once more.

"So I assume you and Star are good friends?" Kate asked.

"We were introduced and talked a bit before this entire mess began. After that, we naturally just worked together. Strength in numbers." Buizel replied. "Other pokemon liked our leadership skills so we did our best to make sure they were safe and we could formulate a strategy to defeat Ice. We all wish that curse would be lifted."

"Wait. You mean Star's…?" Kate blinked.

"Yep. She's cursed too. Not a nutcracker like me but cursed nonetheless." Buizel responded.

"Hey guys?" Star hovered nervously above them. "We got company!"

There were faint sounds but Kate was able to pick them up. They were quickly getting closer. Sounded like running feet and battle cries.

"Dim Sun!" Buizel exclaimed.

"Get on my back." Star landed on the ground. "I'll out-fly them and get us to the base."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Yikes. Already in seeing-distance. And getting closer each passing second. Kate scrambled on Star's back with buizel. The staraptor spread her wings and took off just before the army was to attack.

"Hold on tight!" Star called. "It'll be a wild ride!"

Kate gripped one hand on Star's back while the other held her nutcracker close. Buizel didn't object or even seem to mind too much. Star rapidly gained speed and zoomed across the treetops of the forest. She didn't even slow down until reaching a particular tree. Within that tree was a wooden tree-house of sorts. Had a well-designed bridge and deck. Perfectly concealed within the others trees to prevent anyone from spotting it. Clever.

"Made it back alive I see."

As she got off, Kate saw something come from the inside of the tree. A luxray. The eyes weren't as fierce as a normal luxray eyes were; actually a lot more friendly.

"Barely." Star moaned. "Stupid jerk army…"

The luxray chuckled. "Oh come now. You could've taken them on! Now who's this you brought?"

"Her name's Kate." Buizel hopped off of Star. "Long story short, she's cursed and will help us fight against Ice."

"Always happy to have another fighter on our side." The luxray said. "Name's S…Seven."

"Seven?" Kate blinked.

"Yeah. Like the number." Seven told her.

…again, weird pause and then a weirder name. But at this point, why question it? Kate would learn to accept it. The group went inside the treehouse and got settled within the room. It was there Buizel started to talk to them about the fairest princess. Star and Seven listened carefully to what little information buizel provided. They decided they'd help the pair out and the group would set out the next morning to get to Tempest Ocean.

The staraptor and luxray went outside, saying they needed some air. Buizel gave Kate a blanket, noticing she was a bit cold.

"Thanks." Kate said. "So what's up with Seven? Another friend?"

"Same story as Star. Though I kind of hit off better with him for some reason." Buizel replied.

"Maybe cause you two are both guys?" Kate assumed.

"More or less, I suppose." Buizel shrugged. "He feels like an older brother to me. And he's good at planning ways to trick Dim Sun."

"Not hard to trick those dim-wits." Kate said. "You'd think an all powerful dark king would surround himself with warriors rather than idiots."

"Ha. Maybe cause their leader is an idiot himself." Buizel remarked.

The two of them laughed. After what happened, it felt good to laugh again. Made Kate relax. Although something struck a chord in her. Buizel's laugh…she was sure she heard it before. And the way his eyes lit up was definitely familiar. Kate had seen this before. As if from someone she once knew…

Now buizel's eyes were confused as he found her staring. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? Er…no…" Kate shook her head. "You just reminded me of someone for a second."

"Oh?" Buizel raised an eyebrow. "Someone good I hope."

"Eh. I _guess_ he's good. Sometimes." Kate laid back onto the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"Well…" Kate tried to find the right words to say. "I had this rival. Kind of an immature jerk who liked to make fun of me at every chance he got. Heckled me, snuck up behind me, made me the butt of those stupid jokes, called me 'pigtails' like you do. Never shuts up. Sure we were best friends but…er…"

"But the rivalry usually outshined that." Buizel guessed.

"Pretty much." Kate sighed. "There were good moments, like those study sessions or that field trip to the beach. And then _other_ times. Like…"

Kate stopped, a bit overwhelmed over the memories.

"Like…?" Buizel pressed.

"Like when he called me 'flat chest' and stole my bra. I…I ended up crying in the bathroom for an hour after that." Kate told him.

Just remembering that brought back harsh wounds. It took a lot of power not to look like she was bothered or getting emotional over this. Buizel listened, staying unusually quiet.

"It's not as if I don't like him! He's my friend!" Kate added. "It's just…I wish he had been a little more sensitive at times. Not so hurtful."

Another long pause. "Y-you know, maybe he wasn't teasing you to be mean or anything."

"You think?" Kate asked, watching the room grow dark as night descended.

"Maybe…" Buizel took a deep breath. "I mean…he could've done it because he didn't know how to express his feelings. Could be that….that he liked you."

"_Him_? Like _me_?" Kate choked on air. "I doubt it. That idiot's probably forgotten all about me by now."

Her eyelids were heavy. Sleep would soon come. Kate shifted deeper in the warm blanket, trying to combat against the chill air.

"So what did you like about that guy?" Buizel asked. "You were friends with him so there has to be _something_."

"Mhm." Kate yawned. "He was pretty funny. Always made me laugh whenever the joke wasn't hurtful. And I liked that he was brave and ready to take on anything. He was determined and while he was proud of his 'masculinity', I've seen him care deeply about pokemon. Really (yawn) sweet…."

Soon enough, Kate let sleep wash over her. Her head filled with warm memories of the redhead that both tortured and fascinated her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buizel watched as Kate slowly drifted off. She was really cute when she was asleep. Their conversation had abruptly ended but buizel had heard enough. He gathered his own blanket nearby and gave it to Kate, hoping she'd be comfortable for the night. Hate to have her catch cold. Buizel took a moment to watch Kate sleep, listening to her quiet breaths. He then left the tree house, sitting on the deck outside.

"Can't sleep?"

Star and Seven appeared. They sat down beside buizel on the deck's edge.

"I needed time to think." Buizel said.

"Or could it be that you're too shy to sleep next to a certain someone?" Seven smirked.

Buizel fell over anime style. "Oh yeah? And what about you two? Did you disappear to go make out with We…"

Buizel stopped mid-sentence. The words…they caught up in his throat! It was like they were trying to choke him! No matter what he did, buizel couldn't get them out. He was soon forced himself to give up whatever he was about to say.

"Tch…even when she's asleep we still can't use our names…" Buizel muttered, furious.

"Part of the curse." Seven said. "Our identities remain a secret to anyone not involved in the curse. With Kate around, we can't use our names or reveal anything about us. She has no idea who we are."

"If I could at least tell her my name, then maybe it'd help somehow!" Buizel pounded his paw angrily into the deck. "Damn it!"

"Hey maybe she'll figure it out on her own. You two were close in ranger school, right?" Star asked.

Buizel looked down, remembering what happened earlier. "Sort of. I mean, I was a total jerk to her. Whenever we weren't buddies, I was doing all this mean stuff to her. No idea that she was hurt. Arceus, I'm such an idiot!"

"You probably grown up a little since then." Seven told him.

"And once the curse is broken and she sees who you are, then she'll forget the bad times and see you're a good guy." Star added.

"Assuming she doesn't hate me." Buizel sighed. "I did some rotten things to her."

"Oh it can't be that bad." Seven waved it off.

"Stealing her bra, calling her names, embarrassing her in front of the school, making her cry…" Buizel listed, cringing at the cruel memories.

Star stared in disbelief. "…ok you have _definitely_ matured since then. Can't believe you'd do that!"

"I…I wasn't the best communicator, ok? _Still_ not." Buizel muttered. "I did all that stuff to…to…."

The water pokemon wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Seven seemed to get it. "You care about her, don't you?"

Buizel took a long time to respond. "…yeah."

"Then why not confess? Tell her how you feel?" Wendy asked.

"I…I can't." Buizel shook his head. "Even if there was a small chance Kate would love a nutcracker-pokemon, she'd never forgive me for the stuff I did to her. Besides, I'm supposed to capture the heart of the fairest princess. My fate seems to be with her, not Kate…"

Buizel got up and went back inside the treehouse. He took a spot next to Kate, listening to her soft breathing. Wow…she really had grown prettier since they last met. Too bad the buizel botched up their relationship prior. He'd be forced to stay 'just-friends' for eternity, if that.

"If only you knew who I am." Buizel whispered. "Kate, I'm sor-…"

Damn. Not even an apology could be spoken. Grabbing his throat with one paw, buizel kept his gaze on Kate. She hadn't recognized him or picked up any of his signals. Heck, using his old nickname for her didn't work out. Maybe she'd never would see the real side to buizel.

Keeping his eye on the girl, buizel slowly started to doze off. His dreams were the special moments he had shared with his friend, rival and crush.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kind of obvious who buizel is but this chapter should provide hints to the clueless. Same goes for 'Star' and 'Seven'. oy the amount of times I had to go back and rewrite names was a pain. Next chapter? Oh it'll come. MUA HA HA HA HA!...ok, it's coming soon. No need to glare at me like **_**that**_**.**


	5. Moments within the Meadow

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At the Dark King's castle, Ice tossed another book to the pile that formed in the center of the room. He angrily skimmed through the next just as Lavana entered.

"Catching up on your reading?" She said. "Oh, did you hear about our henchmen's latest failure?"

"Yes and I already punished them." Ice responded in a chill tone.

"Statues? Lawn ornaments? Paper weights?" Lavana questioned. "Maybe paper weights?"

"Gargoyles. But I'll hang onto that paper weight idea for another time." Ice replied. "…ah. Here's the Book of Brighton and this passage tells about the fairest princess. She's supposed to be a gorgeous young woman with a magical spirit. King-hearted, intelligent and courageous."

….

"That's it?" Lavana blinked, surprised.

Ice, furious, threw the book to the far end of the room. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

The blue haired villain paced around the room, enraged. How could he go on without information? Seriously! What a pain! Ice glared at the book, which had landed before some of the stone statues. Statues….that was it! With a snicker, Ice waved his hands towards one of the statues.

"Statue that is rock, do what I seek. Destruction, devastation, all yours to wreak!" Ice chanted.

Lavana stood back as she watched Ice put magical energy into the statue. The floor rumbled, quaking slightly. Rocks fell from the ceiling to the ground. The eyes of the statue suddenly began glowing red. There was a low grumble just as the statue began to move, coming to life! Yes, this statue was now living rock that resembled the great regigigas, a pokemon known in legend for towing continents and sculpting the regi trio.

Ice smirked at his work, standing before the great beast. "Find the pokemon made of wood. Destroy him!"

The twelve foot tall pokemon gave an affirming growl, starting to storm out of the castle to do as commanded. Ice turned to Lavana.

"Go with him Lavana." He ordered. "We have to make sure the job gets done and I don't think there's any more than pebbles in that rock head of his."

"You're asking _me_ to babysit a pile of concrete?" Lavana raised an eyebrow. "You're out of your mind."

Ice shot a look, a dark aura surrounding his hands. Lavana got the message.

"_Fine_." She shifted into her moltres form, flying off after the statue. "Better to watch a rock than be one I suppose."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Morning came to the land of Aimla. Kate and the pokemon set off early, leaving the woods. They arrived to a meadow, with tall light green grass and rolling hillsides. It sprawled for miles, as if it didn't end! The group came to a chasm, where a river rested deep down. One little slip and you'd be crushed from the height. There was, though, a bridge. A rickety, wooden one with some planks missing. They were held up by rope that was long worn. It might hold up a little while longer. _Might_.

"Is there another way across?" Star asked. "I'd hate to see you guys put yourself at risk."

"Ice already destroyed the other one. This is the only one left." Seven replied.

"Then at least let me carry you across." Star offered.

"It's ok. I can walk across no problem." Kate said.

"Kate…I don't think that's a good idea…" Buizel's voice was hesitant, cautious.

Kate already hopped onto the first three planks of the bridge. A bit wobbly but so far so good. Yeah, she might be able to conquer this! She began to take more steps, gaining confidence and smoother steps.

Creeeeaaaakkkkk…

"Huh?" Kate looked around.

Sounded like it came from…

SNAP!

With a shriek, Kate felt a rope snap and the bridge start to sway. One side of the bridge was completely gone. The planks were falling to the river below, leaving Kate holding the rope for dear life. Her grip was slipping and arms grew sore rather quickly. And it appeared as though the final rope was snap soon enough.

"KATE!" Buizel shouted.

One hand slipped from the rope. Kate dangled, feeling the other hand starting to lose its grip. Kate yelped when she let go…but she didn't fall? No, she was held up! Buizel was using razor wind and pushing her to the other side! Kate landed on the ledge with ease, unharmed. Star flew Seven and buizel over. The wooden pokemon raced to see Kate, looking her over with a concerned face.

"Kate, are you ok?" Buizel asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine! That was amazing, buizel!" Kate hugged buizel tightly. "Thank you so much! You saved my life!"

She didn't see his furry face turn bright red. Or hear Seven and Star chuckling.

"Er…yeah. No prob, pigtails." Buizel mumbled, face still a tad flushed.

Kate set him back down. "Shall we move on, nutcracker?"

Buizel sighed, rolled his eyes and continued walking. Everyone moved over the hills, eventually coming to the beach. An ocean with thrashing waves and stormy clouds. Nothing like Almia's peaceful Nabiki Beach. This place clearly wasn't one to go swimming in.

"I take it that's Tempest Ocean?" Kate asked.

"Yep. And strangely, this is the calmest I've ever seen it." Buizel replied.

"_This_ is calm?" Kate looked out at the choppy waters. "It looks like a nightmare to cross!"

"There should be a boat around here. Star and I will take a look." Seven said. "Kate, you and buizel should go look for supplies. Just in case we're out longer than expected."

"Sure thing." Kate nodded.

Star and Seven left, in search of the boat. Buizel guided Kate down some ways, away from the beach and a little bit from the meadows. They soon crossed a desert wasteland, with no signs of life. No pokemon, no plants, nada. The ground was cracked and dust-dry. Trees withered and died.

"Strange…" Buizel muttered, scanning the area. "There used to be a well here…"

"A well?" Kate looked around.

She hopped off a small boulder, trying to help buizel. Her footsteps echoed in the vast wasteland. Each step was on dry ground….until there was the sound of metal. Kate stepped off and brushed some rocks off.

"Buizel!" Kate called. "Is this it?"

Buizel came over and got the rest of the rocks off.

"Oh yeah! This is it! Huh. Someone must've capped it." Buizel replied.

He used his tail, slipping it a little bit under the metal cap on the ground. With some strength, buizel managed to lift the cap off and pry it away from the well.

WHOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!

From the hole, green wind with rainbow sparkles burst up into the sky. Grass pokemon swept up in the wind and hopped onto the land. They chirped, sounding extremely happy. Kate gasped, watching with wonder. It looked so….so magical…

One pokemon stood out. A cute little celebi. Celebi looked at Kate with curiosity before flying down to buizel's level. The fairy-like pokemon said something to him, in the language celebi spoke.

"You're welcome." Buizel chuckled before turning to Kate. "The Dim Sun army trapped all the grass pokemon in the well. They, then, ravaged the land and harvested what they could find."

Some of the other grass pokemon were smiling at Kate, circling her with celebi's same curiosity and awe. Kate wasn't sure what they were saying so she looked at buizel in confusion.

Buizel had a strange look on his face. "Heh…they're, um, saying you're beautiful."

"_Me_?" Kate blushed.

Celebi gave a quick talk to the other grass pokemon. Then they all started to scatter, using their pokemon powers and abilities. Grass started growing. Flowers popped up from now thriving bushes. Sparkles filled the air as the pokemon started to restore their forest once more! As she and the water weasel walked, Kate gazed at the trees becoming full of life once more, growing branches and sprouting leaves & sakura petals. Apples grew from some of them. Life and light was returning to the valley in a wonderful display!

BONK!

"Hey!" Buizel was hit by a bunch of falling apples

Kate laughed at the humorous sight. They saw the cause was a mischievous leafeon sitting among the branches, aided by a giggling chikorita. Buizel then picked up one of the apples with a grin.

"I think we've found our supplies." He said.

Buizel went deeper into the forest as Kate gathered apples from the trees. So vibrantly colored with a sweet scent to it. There were no other apples like these! Natural was a magical thing!

Whoooosssshhhhh!

A wind swirled around Kate, with flower petals and rainbow sparkles. Sunflora and bellossom came out, dancing and spinning away. Their swift movements made Kate twirl around with them, caught up in nature's rhythm. Buizel came back from gathering apples, stopping in his tracks to watch Kate dance.

Celebi appeared again, a devious look as it saw Keith staring at Kate. The grass pokemon started to push him forward, despite the buizel's protests. Kate had been spinning too much and fell to the ground from dizziness. Suddenly, she and the buizel's eyes met; their cheeks lit up pink. Kate didn't understand why those green eyes were so familiar and so….captivating. Something about buizel made her…it just….this feeling made her heart race. She found herself leaning forward, with buizel doing the same. Their faces close, eyes shut and…

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**There goes a perfectly sweet kiss. Oh well! Next chapter is nearing!**


	6. Buizel VS Regigigas

***carves ice***

**Sorry for short chapters but I can't info-dump or the story would be too short. That and scenes, writing, time constraints, other story to focus on, etc.**

***carved ice says 'read, review, enjoy'***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and buizel, their moment broken by shock, turned to the source of the ear-deafening sound. There were tremors, as if something big was stomping close by. From the hillside, something did come. Twelve feet tall at least and made of concrete-stone; a regigigas statue come to life. The mere sight of this creature made the grass pokemon run into hiding.

"RUN FOR IT!" Keith yelled.

He and Kate scrambled up, starting to dash back through the woods. Yikes that regigigas was fast for a rock! Kate was grateful she and buizel were able to get away without it catching up. Neither heard the statue being coached by a pidgey-sized moltres, flapping near the rock's head. There was some distance for running but the beach soon came into sight. Seven and Star were near an old rowboat, chatting. They froze seeing what Kate and buizel were being chased by.

"WHAT THE…!" Star exclaimed.

"Quick! Over here!" Seven ducked behind a sand dune several feet away.

The group went by him, crouching down to hide from view. Regigigas rumbled a bit, seemingly confused by sudden decrease of beings to crush. It then caught sight of the boat; using a hyper beam, regigigas crushed the boat and gave a loud roar.

"You certainly have a habit of inviting trouble don't you buizel?" Star sweatdropped.

"Hey this thing came out of nowhere and started attacking us!" Buizel yell-whispered. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"We can't stay here forever." Kate said.

"She's right. It'll find us eventually." Seven agreed.

"Damn…what're we gonna do?" Buizel muttered, trying to think of something.

It was then a cold rush of wind blew. This wasn't an ocean breeze or anything like it. No…this was more like one for winter or the bitter cold. From the top of the hillside, a mass of pokemon came running down. Ice pokemon! And the leader was the same glaceon Kate had saved earlier!

A delibird was flapping around the regigigas statue, distracting it. Regigigas swiped its rock claws at the bird pokemon but missed, unable to account for delibird's agility. The rest of the pokemon went for the ocean and started to use ice attacks; ice bream, aurora beam, frost breath, icy wind…everything they've got. As the attacks hit the water, the ocean started to freeze up. It became ice! White, completely solid, frozen ice! Now the Tempest Ocean would be crossable!

"Laaaahhh!"

On the ice, something slid close to shore. A lapras! It was calling to them, nodding its head towards its back.

"Come on!" Kate went over to the water pokemon. "Let's go before the ice pokemon go away!"

The other seemed to get the message. They followed Kate and climbed up on lapras' back. Shoving itself from shore, lapras gave a cry and started to swim-slide across the ice. With the job finished, the ice pokemon left and took cover from the rock giant. Delibird gave lapras enough distance to get away before flying off. Regigigas spotted lapras, stomping after them on top of the iced ocean.

Star groaned. "Tch…he'll break through the ice!"

Seven took a look (as did Kate). No cracks in the ice or even a hint of anything breaking.

"Hmmm…looks like those ice pokemon did too well a job." Seven said.

Right about then, buizel hopped off of lapras. Lapras, sensing a passenger missing, stopped and slid a few feet away. Buizel started to charge in regigigas' direction.

"Is he out of his mind?" Star questioned, shocked.

"Rock might beat water but you'll be pounded!" Seven called out.

"Buizel, be careful!" Kate cried out.

"Don't worry!" Buizel gave a smirk. "I'm a water type. I swim! Rock types? Not so much."

Buizel was halfway between lapras and regigigas when he stopped. He leapt into the air, using the move iron tail. His tail smashed down onto the ice, deep within a spot. The ice gave a piercing, cracking noise as little fissures appeared where buizel attacked. Buizel started to run back towards lapras as the ice started breaking.

"Hurry!" Kate shouted over the ice shatter.

"You can do it!" Seven urged.

Laparas started to take off again as buizel leapt into the air. Kate caught him within her wide, open arms. Regigigas grew close, soon stepping on the spot that buizel struck.

CRAAAACCCCKKKK! SHOOOOM!

The ice broke! A gaping hole of cold ocean water opened up, swallowing regigigas. It tried to grasp the ice nearby but it broke off, causing the rock to sink faster. With a deafening roar, the regigigas statue sank below the water's surface.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"HE DESTROYED MY STATUE?"

Ice stomped around the throne room, enraged at the sudden news. Lavana was nearby; her skin pale and with a few icicles hanging from her hair, face and shoulders. She looked freezing; though she had just come back from her frozen adventure out at Tempest Ocean.

"S-s-sent him t-to the bottom of the sea…" Lavana's teeth chattered. "Has some he-help. That s-s-staraptor and luxray are w-with him. ACHOO! Oh and that (sniff) drab looking g-girl too."

The blue haired king leaned on the desk, looking over a mountain of books in the center of the room. "I've searched every book this place has and there is no other mention of the fairest princess! She's nothing but a myth! A fantasy created to give those gullible idiots hope in defeating me, which will never happen."

"Th-they seemed pretty sure about finding that island." Lavana pointed out. "I wouldn't c-count out the possibility yet."

"Lavana, she's just a story! Nothing more!" Ice stopped, pondering over this. "….but….perhaps I can play this to my advantage."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A fog was cast over the frozen ocean. Lapras went on, journeying straight ahead into the mist. Star and Seven had dozed off sometime during the ride while Kate and buizel remained awake, each with thoughts of their own to tend to.

After awhile, buizel spoke up. "If the fog doesn't let up, we might not ever reach the fairest princess."

"What does it matter?" Kate asked. "You took on a concrete monster, challenged the Dim Sun army and saved my life. All without the help of the fairest princess."

"…but need her help to take down Ice and restore me to my original form. Ice is too strong to take on alone." Buizel sighed. "Besides, we need to find her in order to get you to original size."

"Hey I'd do anything if it meant helping free Aimla from a cruel ruler like Ice." Kate told him. "And I care about you. Seven and Star too."

"You care about me?" Buizel whispered, a little surprised.

"Of course. You guys are my friends." Kate replied. "I believe in you, buizel. You'll be able to take Ice down and get those spells taken off one way or another."

"Huh." Buizel blinked. "Thanks _pigtails_."

"You're welcome, _nutcracker_." Kate responded.

At that point, both had gotten used to their little nicknames. Buizel gave an eyeroll and focused back on the landscape. Kate did as well but soon she grew cold. So freezing being out on an ocean of ice! Without even thinking, she grabbed buizel and held him close, trying to keep warm. Buizel seemed stunned and was ready to object….but he didn't. Instead, he remained silent and let Kate hug him. Even after she nodded off, buizel was still in Kate's arms.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**HOW SWEET! So cute!**

**Next update is coming soon!**


	7. Paradise of Flowers

**Very short chapter but hey. Scene cuts and all. I hope you read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The weather seemed to be getting worse. Air grew warmer with more mist shrouding the air. Star, when woken up, went to fly through the skies and scan the area. Couldn't see a thing with all the fog.

"Are you sure you heard R-…the, er, golden girl right" Seven asked. "Maybe she said it was a different ocean."

"No it was Tempest Ocean." Buizel shook his head.

"Should we turn back?" Star suggested. "It's almost as if we're not getting anywhere."

"Laaaaahhhhh!"

Suddenly, lapras stopped. It stood on the ice, looking straight ahead. The others were discussing what to do when Kate sleepily woke up. She listened to part of the conversation but her attention soon made its way to lapras. Lapras wouldn't have stopped like that for no reason. Kate hopped onto the ice, which got buizel's attention.

"Kate? What're you doing?" He asked.

"Lapras saw something. I'm going to check it out." Kate replied.

She started to walk through the mist. Buizel jumped off lapras and went to join her. When Kate and buizel stumbled out of the heavy fog moments later, they gasped at the sight. The Paradise of Flowers! They arrived!

"Star! Seven!" Buizel called. "You've got to see this!"

The staraptor and luxray ran out to join them, the same expression on their face upon seeing the island. Together, they went to the shores just as the ice was beginning to melt. The place was beautiful! So many bright, vibrant colors and there were flowers everywhere! Kate could detect so many lovely scents, relaxing her at once. There were shaymin here and there, happily enjoying the sunshine that hit their meadows so beautifully. After crossing the beachsides, a stone path led through the flowers and into a wood of pink cherry blossom trees.

"What a place!" Star flew about, enjoying the peaceful scenery.

"I can see why the princess would hide here." Seven commented.

It was some odd minutes when they reached a large clearing from within the woods. Nothing but the most gorgeous flowers nature had to offer. In the center, on a small hill overlooking the flowers, was a shiny powder-white rock with reflective surface. It glistened in the sunlight, looking quite extravagant.

"I don't see a princess…" Buizel said, looking around.

"Maybe that rock has something to do with her." Star suggested.

The guy pokemon shrugged and went with Star up the hill. Kate was about to climb after her when something nudged her foot.

"Shaaaaay."

A little shaymin was looking up at her with a sweet expression. Seemed different than the other shaymin. Oddly colored with light turquoise fur rather than light green.

Kate glanced back at her friends. They were almost at the rock. As much as she wanted to join them, they could wait. Or Kate would catch up with them. This shaymin was too adorable to resist.

"Aren't you cute!" Kate bent down and pet its fur. "Never seen a pretty shaymin like you before!"

"Min! Min min!" Shaymin smiled, cheerful. "Shaymin!

Kate giggled as the shiny shaymin climbed up on her head, making itself comfortable.

BAM! CLANG, CLANG!

Noises suddenly burst in the air. Shaymin, crying in fear, scurried from the flower patches. Near the white rock, a cage suddenly appeared, trapping buizel and the others inside. Dim Sun army members popped out and locked it shut.

"No! Buizel!" Kate cried out.

The Dim Sun army was trampling over the flowers! They might stomp on the shaymin! Kate couldn't let them get killed! She picked up the one at her feet and several ones around, who looked like they couldn't keep up with the others. The Dim Sun members were being talked to by some sort of mini-moltres. Then the cage was lifted in the air by a magnezone-human hybrid, started to be carried away. Buizel was being kidnapped…and Kate couldn't stop it.

"Min…shaymin." The shiny shaymin pointed through the trees, urging to leave.

Kate knew Dim Sun might get her too. And there was no way to defend herself. She tore through the trees, getting herself and the shaymin from the cruel army. All the way down to the beach, where lapras napped on the warm sand. The Tempest Ocean had melted considerably since. Only a few small icebergs remained. The air was warm, with a slight chill breeze here and there. Shiny shaymin jumped out of Kate's arms, starting to talk to the other shaymin that gathered nearby. They suddenly chirped and went back into the woods, leaving Kate alone. Kate was a bit confused by this but hey, the pokemon were safe.

She sat down on a sand dune, looking at the ocean. Stuck on an island with no way off. Her friends were captured and being taken to the Dark King. Who knew what fate awaited them? Though Kate did a good thing saving the helpless shaymin, she should've done more to save her own friends. At least try to fight the Dim Sun army.

"It's all my fault…" Kate whispered, laying back against the sand and patches of grass.

What had she been thinking? Finding a magical princess to solve her problems? Kate wanted to believe but…it sounded like nothing more than a fairy tale. She fingered the locket around her neck. Could always go back to Vientown. Doll clothes might fit her. And there had to be _some_ usefulness for a ranger a few inches tall.

"…who am I kidding?" Kate sighed. "I need them and right now, they need me."

"Shaaay! Min min shaymin!"

Kate sat up. The shaymin were back! But this time, they were in their sky form. A few of them, including the shiny shaymin, were carrying a swing made out of vines and gracidia flowers. They seemed to ask Kate to sit on it while they'd carry her.

"You ok with this? I might not be the lighest person." Kate warned.

"Shay! Shay shay!" Shiny shaymin responded.

Kate shrugged and sat down. Comfortable seat. She grabbed the vines and held on.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Kate said.

The shaymin lifted Kate and the swing high into the air, with not much trouble. The shiny shaymin gave its spot to another friend of it, now guiding the group over the ocean. Kate was in awe over the speed of the flight of the graceful grass pokemon. High above the sea, over forests and into the tall hillside, where a castle stood with dark gray clouds by it. That was Ice's castle no doubt. Had to be where the pokemon were being kept.

Kate landed on a back door, overlooking a dangerous trench down below. She got off the swing and hugged each of the shaymin.

"Thanks you guys." Kate whispered. "Couldn't have done it without you."

The shaymin, pleased with their good job, flew off. Kate, nervous but ready, entered the castle. Time to find her friends.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so we come to the epic parts in the story! What will happen next? Heh. Find out soon!**


	8. Final Battle

**THE BIG SCENE! And it's longer than the other chapters so YAAAAYYYY! I studied the movie a bit and had to be sneaky. Can't let my family see me watch this. *sweatdrop* Oh the things I do for writing. Like watching fairy tale movies of a girly ballet, sampling 9 different ice cream stores in one day, jumping from top of stairs to the bottom of stairs (which, yes it did hurt since it was 25 stairs distance). Eh. We artists suffer for our art.**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The castle was a dark, grim place. Marble flooring in a black and purple checker pattern with walls of stone. There was darkness, though a few torches combated it with small glows. Many long hallways winded around the castle, with more passageways than one could count. Way too easy to get lost.

Kate maneuvered her way around, carefully avoiding the hybrid guards. Yikes there were a lot. Was Ice paranoid? Then again with everyone hating him, one couldn't be too careful. Especially with prisoners within the castle grounds. Kate eventually found her way to a balcony. The center of the castle was a circular courtyard that Kate could see from her spot. On what used to be a fountain was a gigantic pile of wood, shaped into a bonfire pit. Hybrids worked to add more wood and work on preparations.

Ice stood watching, looking proud of himself. A moltres landed beside him, shapeshifting into Lavana. Kate ducked under the stone balcony edge and listened in.

"More wood! I want the biggest fire ever seen! We're celebrating tonight!" Ice turned to Lavana. "Oh Lavana. You're back? All is right with the world again. Buizel's captured and things are going my way!"

"Not for long." Lavana sweatdropped.

Ice raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Listened in on the remaining pokemon. They're planning an uprising and will strike by the end of the night." Lavana informed.

"That all?" Ice chuckled but then shot a cold glare. "Get the guards and round them all up. Every last one shall come here! I want witnesses to display my power! They'll see that I'll forever rule them and when buizel's gone, there's no one left to stop me!"

Kate heard enough. Sickened by Ice, she kept low and inched her way across the balcony to a wooden door. She wandered down a dark, spiraling stairwell that led deep within the castle. Seemed to take forever to get to the bottom. The floors were now made of stone too, unlike the marble ones upstairs. Less torches than prior and the air was frigid.

A corner up ahead. Kate sauntered around but froze up and gasped. Two hybrid guards; a zigzagoon and cacturn stood guard in front of a worn, wooden foor. They gave Kate a fierce glare, clearly suspicious of there. Think fast, think fast, think fast…

"Er…there you two are!" Kate spoke up, summoning courage. "Ice and Lavana are demanding to see you! If you don't come right away, you'll spend the rest of your days as slowpokes!"

Some attention was gained. Kate decided to play the acting card a little further.

She scratched her chin, acting puzzled. "Or…was it _magicarp_?"

Two gasps from the guards, who looked terrified by the thought. Abandoning their post, they scrambled off. The zizagoon had been holding a sword but dropped it upon running. Kate looked it over. A fine sword. Could be useful. She hooked it to her belt and opened the door into the next room, hoping to find her friends.

Nothing. A dark, circular room of stone. Her friends weren't there. But…how? Why? It didn't add up. Why would Ice keep guards to an empty room? Something didn't add up. Kate wandered in and inspected the place. It seemed normal, as far as she could tell. Regular floors, regular walls….

BAM!

"Ow!"

Kate bonked her head straight into something. It wasn't the wall though. She had crashed straight into nothing. Kate's hand felt a wall but the real stone wall was several feet away. And looking at the ground, the light from the torch near the doorway only lit up half the room. The other half was in darkness.

"I got this." Kate thought, solving the puzzle.

She grabbed her sword and….WHAM! Straight into the invisible wall! Smashed and shattered like glass, falling to the floor. There was the real wall and in it, a door. Kate rushed over and yanked the door open.

"Oh no!" She gasped, horrified at the sight.

Her friends were in the next room alright. Even darker, colder and smaller than the last room. They were bound by chains that electrified them, draining their energy. Each one of them cried out in agony, going through massive pain. Badly hurt and suffering, it seemed as though they were nearing the end of their lives. Kate clenched the sword and cut the chains off of them all, stopping the electricity from flowing. They fell to the floor, unconscious and nearly out of energy.

"Buizel!" Kate kneeled down and held buizel in her arms. "Please be ok…"

He was barely breathing. Scratches with dried blood, dark bruises…must've put up a good fight. There was a small moan and buizel's eyes opened halfway.

"K-kate…" His voice was hoarse.

Kate traced a fingertip along his face, looking into those sweet green eyes. She couldn't stand by and let this happen. Kate wasn't going to let buizel die or those other pokemon being rounded up get hurt.

"Fairest princess or no fairest princess, Ice has got to be stopped." Kate whispered. "I won't let him hurt you, buizel. Not anymore."

"No, Kate…run…I don't want you hurt…" Buizel coughed weakly.

He fell back into unconsciousness, resting in the girl's arms. Kate held him close for a moment before setting him down.

"I'll come back for you guys later. Right now, I have to take Ice down." Kate said, standing up.

She stormed out of the dungeon and through the halls. Back up the long stairs (which took twice as long to climb than to descend), to the balcony. Lavana had rounded up the pokemon which Kate assumed buizel knew. They were tied up and kept under close surveillance by the hybrids. What was Ice planning to do with them all? Well…Kate didn't want to know. She had to stop whatever it was before she could.

"Hey Ice!" Kate stepped onto the balcony stone edge railing. "Remember me?"

Ice stopped, looking at Kate. At first he was somewhat surprised.

He smirked. "Ah, long time no see. Kate right?"

"No hard feelings about the slipper attack?" Kate joked in a sarcastic tone.

"Not at all. In fact, you're in time for a party. Care to partake?" Ice chuckled.

His hand of dark aura waved towards the wood, setting it ablaze. Took mere seconds to become a gigantic bonfire that looked as bad as Vien Woods when they were on fire. Kate hopped off the balcony, using the heads of the hybrids to make it down safely. She stepped to the side, gripping her sword tightly.

"Where's buizel? Not coming?" Ice snickered.

"Can't make it. I'm here in his place." Kate responded. "Fight me, Ice. If you're as good a kind as you say you are, then prove it. Fight me."

"As you wish." Ice shrugged.

His hands glowed bright blue and a deep black. Shadow balls and ice attacks whipped from both. Kate used the sword to deflect the attacks and try to send them right back at Ice.

"Being king, or even a leader, isn't just having a crowd or making the rules!" Kate dodged to the side.

"Oh? A common ranger is suddenly an expert?" Ice mocked.

"You won't gain any respect to those pokemon the way you're going. There's nothing but evil in your heart!" Kate shouted.

"I don't need their respect." Ice said. "Heck, I don't even need _them_."

Ice aimed a black aura hand at the crowd of prisoner pokemon.

"_Since I have no use for thee, shroud in darkness for eternity!"_

FLASH!

There were screams that were suddenly silenced. Kate soon saw that the entire pokemon group had been swallowed up in dark voids. They sunk into a world of darkness, disappearing under the menacing black holes in the ground. Kate growled, lunging at Ice. He counteracted with more ice and dark attacks. Ranger'ing had many upsides; one of them gave great agility and speed. Kate was able to dodge many of Ice's attacks and keep on her toes. A few whacks landed Ice, giving some damage. Nothing too major but enough to get him off his game.

"Appears I've underestimated you." Ice ducked from a sword lunge.

"Not the weak little girl you thought I was?" Kate smacked an ice ball, as if it was a homerun ball.

Ice's hands both turned black. _"Summon the power, strength times six! Slice the enemy like they're sticks!"_

The dark aura surrounded Ice completely. He started to morph, stretching his height As he did, another change occurred. Ice's skin turned black, eyes glowed red and his body took on a ghost-like appearance. Even the blue haired turned long and white. Ice became a darkrai that was twice it's original height. And no doubt stronger than a regular one.

Kate was fighting against a full blown dark type now. You'd figure one type attacks would be easier to deal with but no. Ice/Darkrai unleashed some powerful stuff from dark voids, dusk beams and shadow sneaks against her. Kate landed one or two hits but now she was getting knocked around. Her sword was barely useful against the attacks. It was knocked away from reach. At one point, Ice/darkrai disappeared. Kate nervously held her guard, preparing for when he'd appear.

BAM!

Snuck up behind Kate and smacked her. Kate was thrown against the concrete base to the bonfire, knocking the wind out of her. She laid in a crumpled heap, injured and weak.

Ice/Darkrai snickered, slowly shifting back into human form. He stood several feet away and looked down on the girl.

"Alright Kate. I'll let you choose your death." Ice spoke. "Poison by darkness? Or barbeque?"

Kate struggled to open her eyes and fiercely yelled. "Y-you're nothing but a coward! You hide behind your powers! You'll….you'll never be a real king, Ice!"

"Hmpth." Ice glared at her with intensity and rage. "For a tiny little girl, your mouth's awfully big. One ought to fix that."

Hands glowed the darkest black Kate's seen yet. They were raised high up, pointing at her.

"_She who defies me, smaller…SMALLER, you shall be…"_

"NOOO!"

As the curse was cast, something leapt in front of Kate. Buizel! He was using Kate's fallen sword to protect her, bouncing the curse right back at Ice! Ice was struck with his own medicine. The aura on his hands vanished as a different black aura surrounded his body. Ice quickly shrunk, soon becoming no bigger than a grain of rice. Embarrassed and nervous, he ran off and ducked into the sewers. Star and Seven came to the scene but stayed out of sight, watching as buizel went over to Kate, damaged.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. If only I had been here sooner…" Buizel whispered.

"I'll be fine…" Kate gave a grin. "Job of a ranger to protect pokemon and nature, right?"

"This wasn't your battle to fight. You could've killed yourself." Buizel's paw slipped into Kate's hand.

"I know but I couldn't let you get hurt." Kate said. "I…I…Buizel, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Kate was shocked she admitted it. But no more shocked than buizel. He stared at her with eyes wide and mouth open.

"I…I love you too, Kate." Buizel told her, tearing up. "But…y-you won't love me for long…"

"Why?" Kate asked, confused.

"Cause…cause…I…." Buizel stammered.

The words in the pokemon's throat burned, trying not to escape. Buizel summoned his will and used his love for Kate to force the words out.

"Cause I'm not a real prince! Not the way I treated you!" Buizel confessed.

"Huh?" Kate was lost.

"I knew you. And you knew me. Fr-from way back! I was mean to you and did some bad things. I regret it all now! I know you'd never forgive me and if you saw me in human form, you wouldn't love me." Buizel's eyes were darkened, full of sadness and lament. "I…I'm so sorry Kate. I'm sorry I hurt you…"

Kate _knew_ those eyes had to be from somewhere. They were unforgettable! But…but it was as if something held her memories back. Something prevented her from finding buizel's true identity.

"Maybe you did wrong me. But I forgive you, buizel. No matter who you are, I love you." Kate smiled. "You'll always be my sweet nutcracker."

Kate leaned up and gave buizel a kiss on the nose. Buizel turned bright red, stunned. But before he could react, his body started to glow. Every inch of him turned gold, with sparkles shining brightly. Mini-shooting stars of silver circled around him while buizel was turned to light. The light shifted his body, shaping it. Paws were stretched into arms, with ten-digit hands on the end. Tail was shrunk back into the body. The height grew to be six feet tall. Fur vanished everywhere except the top of the head, where it changed colors. And the head was changing as well; from a buizel to that of a young man in red, blue & gold prince-like clothing. When the sparkles died down, a human was left where buizel stood. One that Kate immediately knew.

"Keith…" She gasped, eyes wide.

No way…this whole time, Keith was the buizel? The same guy who heckled her throughout ranger school was the pokemon she fell in love with? Their eyes matched perfectly; down to the last trace of light and spirit within the dazzling green shade.

Keith gave a shy smile, offering a hand up. Kate, blushing, took her hand into his and was gently helped to her feet. Upon standing, the sparkles returned. This time they were on Kate. Wind swooshed around her as the sparkles magically transformed her. Her hair was let down, smoothly flowing on the shoulders with such luminous sheen and crowned by a silver tiara. The outfit became a long white dress that glistened in the sunlight. Silver laurels were bracelets. And the shoes were silver flats. To finish off, Kate was left in a white aura that radiated around the edge of her body.

"Of course…it all makes sense…" Keith whispered, realizing it. "She's been with us all along."

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"Kate! You're the fairest princess!" Keith said. "Think about it! You've healed and protected pokemon, just as legend says! Back at the ranger base, you saved me from Ice. You took on and helped to defeat him! And your kiss broke the spell."

The castle began to wash over with the silver sparkles, changing. It went from dark and gloomy to bright and beautiful. The bonfire melted, turning into a working fountain again. This looked like a place that would inspire hope and dreams. So grand! So magnificent! Dark voids appeared but only for a moment, dropping off the pokemon that were swallowed up. As they woke up, they began to change. Kate saw as they became humans that resembled rangers, operators and mechanics. Even Star and Seven were transforming. Star became an older girl with long green hair and a body even models would envy. Seven turned into a tan-skinned man with strong muscles and a red cowboy hat covering his raven hair. Ice's spell over everyone had broken! They were free!

"All the enchantments are broken. We're free." Keith said. "All thanks to you, Kate."

Shaymin soared over the skies, scattering sakura petals across the courtyard. Out of the blue, the lights went completely dark. Right away, though, a spotlight beamed down on Kate and Keith. Upon further notice, the light came from the balcony where 'Star' and 'Seven' were in control. A light melody drifted through the air.

"Um…would you like to dance?" Keith asked, awkward from the suddenness of this.

"I don't know how." Kate admitted, embarrassed.

"Neither do I." Keith chuckled. "Though I think magic might save us again."

The two wrapped their arms around each other. As the music played, they began to swirl and glide across the floor. At first, Kate was nervous as to how she'd dance if neither knew how. Yet Keith was right. As if by magic, they were dancing! And quite well too!

Kate looked up into Keith's eyes. She hadn't seen it till now but…he's matured. A lot. That 'boyish' part of him was replaced by a fine young man who (clearly) was working out. The jaw was more defined. He had gotten taller too. Then there was the personality. Kate had been with him this entire adventure and he really had matured. Keith became a sweet, caring, capable person who didn't once tease or play a cruel trick on the girl. Of course Keith was still the impatient, reckless, fun-loving idiot from back then but….different. A _good_ different.

"Poke-penny for your thoughts?" Keith asked.

"You're…you've grown up since we last saw each other." Kate responded, her face pink.

"I have to say the same for you. You've grown a lot more beautiful than I remember." Keith grinned. "If only I had known what a princess you'd become back when we were classmates…"

Classmates. Those horrible memories at school vanished, surpassed by the good ones. And it raised a question.

"Keith? Did you like me back at school?" Kate asked. "You know, _'like'_ like?

Keith's face went slightly red. That hue looked adorable on him.

"Heh…well…er…" Keith sheepishly stammered. "…yeah. I had a pretty big crush on you. But being the idiot that I was, I was never able to come out and say it."

"So you teased me, played pranks and tried to make my life living hell." Kate assumed.

Keith sweatdropped. "Erk! Y-yeah. Sorry I caused you so much pai…"

"I've already forgiven you." Kate cut him off. "I know you wouldn't do that to me again. You're a real prince now."

"And you are my gorgeous princess." Keith leaned in, touching foreheads. "I love you, pigtails."

"Love you too, nutcracker." Kate giggled.

Within their warm embrace, the two kissed as the music started to fade out and lights returned to normal. They were wrapped up in the passion that flowed through one another, feeling love within them. When they let go, both smiled and stared into the other's eyes.

Applause and cheer rang from the people, snapping Kate and Keith from their love-struck daze. They pulled apart and face the crowd with smiles, their faces burning. Shaymin flew down from the sky, giving Kate a boquet of gracidea flowers. Keith took one of the flowers and tucked it in Kate's hair. Kate, smiling, gave him another kiss and snuggled close as the crowd cheered again.

"You know, I absolutely hate happy endings!"

A moltres, Lavana, flew across the skies. On top was the shrunken Ice, controlling Lavana's flight path. Before Kate could react, Ice swooped down in front of her face. No damage. Not a scratch of magic. But something was missing.

"Oh no! My locket!" Kate felt her neck; the necklace was gone.

Ice had it. He laughed wickedly as Lavana circled the castle, prying the locket open. From the gold, heart shaped locket were silver flashes and sparkles.

"NO!" Kate and Keith cried out in horror.

'Star' growled. "Oh he is SO not getting away with this!"

The shiny shaymin summoned up an energy ball and then gave it to 'Star'. Using her exceptional accuracy and great throwing arm, 'Star' hurled the energy ball straight at moltres. Direct hit! Lavana was dizzy, unable to fly properly.

"Lavana! Flap your wings!" Ice yelled. "Fly, darn you, FLY!"

Lavana wasn't able to fly. Too dazed and confused. She spiraled out of control, taking Ice with. They were seen hurling over the canyon edge…after that? No one knew. Kate soon started turning translucent. She was fading away quickly.

"Kate!" Keith tried to grab her hand, only for it to go through like a ghost.

"Keith!" Kate looked at him with desperate eyes.

"No, Kate! Don't go!" Keith begged. "I can't stand to be separated from you again!"

"Keith…"

Too late. Kate vanished into thin air. Keith fell to his knees, staring at the spot where his princess stood only seconds before and heart shattered by loss.

"I love you…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Keith is finally revealed! He and Kate are in love, all seems well…THEN BAM! Torn apart once again! But we still have one more chapter to go! This is probably my shortest fanfic yet. Only 9 chapters (though I hoped for 10…) long. Anyways, final update is nearing soon!**


	9. Reunion at the Union

**Wow…the end already? Here I hoped to make it to the big 10 on this. Oh well! I hope you guys read, review and enjoy away! Drink some hot cocoa, munch on candy canes, fall off the roof trying to assemble lights (but remain unharmed)…all that usual stuff.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sunlight hit Kate's face, opening her eyes. She groggily woke up and took a look around. The couch. Kate was on the couch back in Vientown, Almia. Not Aimla castle. No shaymin, Star, Seven…or Keith.

Wait…where's Keith? Where was the buizel nutcracker? Kate looked through the pillows and around the couch. Nothing. Nada. No nutcracker. Kate searched through the Christmas tree frantically. That nutcracker had to be there! But he wasn't. The buizel nutcracker, and Keith, was gone.

Had it all been a dream?

"No, no. It felt real." Kate whispered. "It was too real to be a dream!"

But there was no nutcracker. No evidence that it ever happened. Kate had woken up in normal clothes and not as a princess. Besides, Aimla was just Almia backwards (or switched letters). Talking pokemon? Curses and magic? Keith, a prince, falling in love? And with Kate? It could only happen in dreams.

Kate sat back on the couch, feeling a rush of emotions. She liked the dream…a lot actually. Felt magical and amazing. Almost real. But it was too real. Kate felt like she fell in love with a fantasy Keith. The real one was probably off in a faraway region, not even thinking about her. Probably would still tease her too if they'd ever meet up.

"ARECEUS! My head's killing me!"

Crawford came into the room, holding an ice pack was held to his afro-head.

"Gah! What a night…I'm _never_ mixing milk pudding with eggnog again!" Crawford moaned.

"No kidding. It was like getting drunk without the alcohol." Luana dizzily stumbled in as well.

"You guys!" Elaine whispered. "Kate still might be asleep!"

"I'm awake." Kate told them. "And recovering from an eggnog-pudding hangover…"

Most likely explanation for the dreams anyways.

"You know, a common hangover cure from Hia Valley dictates that one must drink pickle juice…" Elaine smirked.

"I'M CURED!" Crawford cried out dramatically. "I'm magically cured from a hangover! Christmas miracle!"

"Huzzah!" Luana cheered as Elaine laughed.

"Ok, what's with all the huzzah's?" Barlow chuckled as he came into the room. "Hey Kate! I was just finished with a phone conference with Professor Hastings. Thanks to you saving the ship full of pokemon, you're being promoted! Top Ranger #11!"

"Me?" Kate gasped. "I-I'm a top ranger?"

"Yep! And the Union's asking you to come over there immediately." Barlow replied.

"On Christmas? Odd request." Elaine commented.

"Bawww! I'm gonna miss you!" Luana bawled, hugging Kate. "Things were so much interesting since you came to Vientown!"

"No, Kate brought excitement. _Crawford_ made things interesting when he first arrived." Elaine corrected.

Everyone laughed and talked over breakfast, congratulating Kate for her promotion. They'd toast with eggnog or milk had they not chugged it down the previous night. There were promises of visits and staying in touch. Kate packed up her stuff into a small knapsack, gave her goodbyes and set off for the Union.

The Vien Forest was covered in snow; a beautiful white Christmas. Kate managed to trudge through it and on her way to her new location. So wow…top ranger. Was it a quick decision by Professor Hastings? Or had he known the previous night and neglected to tell Kate? Either way, it put Kate in very high spirits. Perfect Christmas present!

Not many people out in Pueltown. A few little kids playing in the snow with new sleds. Everyone was out celebrating with their friends and families. Kate would've been with the gang in Vientown. Now she was off to the Union to meet new people. It'd be a little awkward to celebrate with strangers, assuming they'd celebrate at all. But Kate would have to take a deep breath and go for it. She could manage. If she survived the insanity that was Vientown base, surely she could take on the Union and whatever was inside.

Kate had never been to the Union but she did know its general location. Through the forest path from Pueltown and beyond Peril Cliffs. One stairclimb and there it was. The grand building known as the Union. Strange….it almost resembled Aimla castle in some ways. Ack! No! Dream! That was a fantasy! This was real.

"KATE!"

From the doors, someone burst out and gave a hug-tackle. Took a moment for Kate to realize who it was.

"Rhythmi!" Kate exclaimed. "Wow it's been forever! What're you doing here? Weren't you assigned to Oblivia?"

"They relocated me! I've got skills!" Rhythmi giggled. "And they assigned me as your operator! We can talk, hang out and do stuff again!"

"Talk about Christmas magic!" Kate said.

Rhythi grinned. "Shocking isn't it?"

Huh? What the…?

"Come on! There's people waiting for you!" Rhythmi started dragging Kate's arm. "Hurry! Let's go go go!"

Kate was suddenly yanked through the Union doors. The lobby was impressive…though it was only a glance. Rhythmi was taking Kate upstairs to the second floor. There were a few people who stared at Kate but with warm smiles. Nice to see people were friendly.

"Ok we're here!" Rhythmi suddenly stopped, causing Kate to crash into her.

"Warn me before you do that!" Kate sweatdropped.

"Rhyth! Don't break her before initiation!"

Two more figures came out. Whoa, whoa, whoa. The green haired girl and the cowboy…they looked like Star and Seven! Was it…? Could they…? No it couldn't be. Probably mere coincidence. Their stylers said top ranger so maybe they were featured in the newspaper. Could be where Kate got the Union picture stuck in her head.

"Shouldn't you two be kissing under mistletoe somewhere?" Rhythmi pouted, then turned to Kate. "These guys are top rangers too. Any questions that I don't know, you can ask them."

"So basically I'll be asking them all the questions." Kate joked.

"Zinger!" The cowboy high-fived her. "Name's Sven. And this is my partner, Wendy."

"We're superstars! All seven days of the week!" Wendy winked.

Hold on. Super_star_s? _Seven_ days of the week?

"Wait a sec…" Kate blinked. "Are you guys…?"

Wendy and Sven glanced at each other with devious smirks. Kate was about to question them when Rhythmi grabbed ahold of her.

"Well the meeting starts soon! You'll have to wait in the meeting room for Professor Hastings to get here." Rhythmi said.

Before Kate responded, the blond operator began shoving her across the floor. Kate shouted protests but it fell on deaf ears. The meeting room door was slid open and the about-to-be top ranger was shoved inside.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed as the door slid shut. "Rhythmi!"

Damn. She locked it. What the heck was with her? Suddenly acting weird…Sven and Wendy in on something…being pushed into a meeting room….all of this seemed so strange. What was going on?

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Kate spun around, hearing someone else in the meeting room. A silhouette stepped forth, coming into the light. A very familiar person at that; wearing a fine styler and rangers uniform.

"K-Keith?" Kate gasped.

He looked as Kate dreamt; taller, muscular and more handsome than their meeting at ranger school. His eyes shimmered brightly with that green hue that made Kate melt. She was torn between an aching love from her dreams and fear he'd make fun of her like old times. As Keith came up to her, Kate's heart was pounding like a drum. Felt like it'd explode!

Keith has a mischievous expression as took Kate's hand, as if he held some sort of secret. Something was placed inside of the girl's hand.

"I believe this is yours, pigtails." Keith said.

Kate opened up her hand. A golden locket…the same one from her dreams. The girl blinked once. Twice. She looked up into Keith's eyes which were twinkling brightly.

"Nutcracker…" Kate whispered, her cheeks pink.

Keith smiled, giving Kate all the assurance she needed. His hand caressed her check softly as his other hand slid around her waist, embracing the girl.

"It wasn't a dream…it really happened…" Tears of joy slipped past Kate's eyes.

"It did." Keith murmured, drawing his face close to hers. "And now we're together again. No magic in the world will separate us ever again. I love you, pigtails."

"I love you too, nutcracker." Kate's cheeks lit up.

Slowly, both filled with absolute love for the other, the princess and once-nutcracker closed the gap between them with a kiss.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**THE END!**

**Not bad eh? Finished a lot earlier than expected but hey. Not the quickest story by far. Shortest besides my one-shots? Yes. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying! Merry Christmas to my awesome readers and to anyone else viewing! If its not Christmas at the moment you're reading, then get yourself some festive spirit! **

**If you liked my epic story (and assuming you're not a regular reader), then check out my other crossovers or, better yet, one of the main-series fanfics! I've got quite a few on our adorable little couple. *wink, wink, nudge* And to my regular readers, YOU ROCK! GO YOU!**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good….something. YAY FOR CANDY CANES!**


End file.
